One Million Miles Away
by infinite nemo
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru have been the perfect couple for forever... but Kenshin suddenly changes. Years later Kaoru moves on with her life, but has Kenshin finally realized his mistake? Love, hate, joy, betrayal, and more goodness within. changed & edited
1. Growing Up

AN: Don't kill me. I have actually made changed to this story. Real ones. This will now be a three part story, so please have patience. Thanks. *kisses*

To AnimeKrazy… I'm sorry you don't like my writing anymore.

One Million Miles Away: A Story by infinite nemo

Chapter One: Growing Up

_            A hand on her shoulder stopped her. She broke off mid-sentence and turned around._

_            "Kaoru- hi- could I please talk to you for a minute? Do you have time?"_

_            Ignoring the knowing glances her friends were giving each other Kaoru smiled at the person who had spoken to her. "Sure." She said with a smile. "You guys go ahead." She said to her friends. She rolled her eyes at Kenshin good naturedly as she watched her friends walk off, heads together and giggling. "So what's up Kenshin?" _

_            "I… uhm… ah, that is…" She looked at him patiently, waiting for him to say it. "Oro… er… you know that… well, it's my senior year… and it's getting close to the end…" She looked at him strangely- it was barely April, after all. "Uh- to the cut off for dates…" Here her expression became still more confused. "I- that is, for prom." He stumbled on gallantly. Suddenly, it dawned on Kaoru. She put a hand on his arm to stop him and asked gently,_

_            "Correct me if I'm wrong, Kenshin… but are you by any chance asking me to go to prom with you?" She said with a twinkle in her eye._

_            "Yes." He said gratefully, having a huge sigh of relief._

_            She smiled brilliantly. "Sure. Baka- that wasn't so hard." She glanced at her watch. "Oo… but I have to run- call me ok?"_

_            "Oro."_

_            She smiled at him one last time then hurried off in the direction her friends had gone- pony tail bobbing merrily in her wake._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kenshin sighed. That had been more than four years ago, but every time he thought about it he still got a goofy grin on his face. 'I guess some things really never do change.' He made a face. 'I guess I'm getting sappy in my old age.' He then thought, 'I did go to prom with the prettiest girl in the school… Not even Megumi or Yumi could compare to her that night.' 

            He buried his hands in his face. "So what am I doing?" Since that day, he and Kaoru had been dating. They didn't get to do much together, and he wasn't home a lot, but Kaoru didn't seem to mind the long distance relationship. Anyway, they both seemed to enjoy what little time they spent together—a lot. And he was happy as long as she was happy. But recently… there was this other girl who was on his mind. A demure yet stately woman, infinitely more sophisticated than Kaoru… and this enigma occupied his thoughts as much as Kaoru of late - if not more. She completely fascinated him- he had never met anyone like her, this Yukishiro Tomoe. 'Tomoe is just a friend.' He told himself. 'I still love Kaoru. And I always will.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kaoru waited for her cell phone to ring three times before picking up. She forced herself to stay still on her bed before rolling over with a grin. 

            "Hello Kenshin." She grinned as soon as she pressed the "yes" button.

            "Kaoru- how are you?"

            "Glad that you interrupted my studying." She said with a smile.

            "Oro- Kaoru…"

            "Shut up right now, Kenshin. I don't want to hear you fretting. I threatened everyone with bodily harm if they even came within six feet of me or disturbed me in any way, and I've been studying and waiting all day for your call." She could picture Kenshin grimacing at a scary looking stressed Kaoru, then smiling at her admitting to him that she hadn't wanted to see or hear from anyone but him.

            "I'm honored, Miss Kamiya." He said formally.

            "You'd better be Shinta Kenshin Himura." She growled.

            Kenshin chuckled on his side of the line. "Alright, alright, no more bickering." He realized Kaoru couldn't see his placating hand gestures, and sat on his hand to stop himself from gesticulating foolishly to nothing. His voice picked up a husky timbre as he spoke his next words. "I can't wait to see you…"

            Kaoru sighed. "Me neither… it feels like forever."

            "I'm sorry it has to be right before your finals- are you sure you'll be ok?"

            Kaoru rolled her eyes, and sounded exasperated. "Well, I'm talking to you now aren't I?"

            "But these are only midterms!"

            "Kenshin, you nerdy little worry-wart. Not everyone starts studying for exams the second week of classes." She cut him off to continue on, saying, "Anyway, we both know I don't have to, and that I'm smarter than you."

            "And prettier."

            "Mou- Kenshin…"

            "What?" He mocked good humouredly, "You think I'm the pretty one?"

            "Keeenshiiin…" Kaoru pouted. "You know, I've half a mind to hang up on you."

            "But you won't…"

            In a completely different tone, Kaoru said quietly, "I can't believe I haven't seen you in over six months."

            "I miss you." Kenshin said simply. 

            "I miss you too." Kaoru paused, waiting for Kenshin to say something, but he didn't. To break the slight lull, Kaoru asked, "So- how is everything? Are you still tutoring? And has Sano finally managed to drag you out more?"

            Kenshin wondered a little guiltily if he should mention to Kaoru his new female acquaintance, but quickly decided not to. Kaoru was jealous, he rationed, and it was nothing, so he had no reason to worry her over it. She had so many more and important things to be concerned about, than who he had coffee with.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            *******Ri****-*******

            Kaoru snatched up the phone. "You do know it's the weekend before the last week of classes, right?" She growled into the phone, completely unaware of who it was on the other end.

            "Is this a bad time?"

            "Kenshin?" Kaoru was completely surprised, but felt the anger magically melting away. She sat down easily, with a big smile spreading over her pretty features. 

            "Is this a bad time?" He repeated, concerned.

            "Oh no- I've been holed up all day. It's high time for a break. What do you want honey dear?" She asked playfully.

            He chuckled. "And you called me a nerd- you've still got what- two, three weeks before finals?"

            "Kenshin…" Kaoru said threateningly.

            Kenshin cleared his throat, and sobered with his next words. "Well, I just wanted to confirm when you would be meeting me this weekend…"

            "Well, I'm taking an early final, but I should be done by 5 on Friday…"

            Kenshin was surprised. "Two weeks before?" 

            Kaoru shrugged. "Well, crazy professors, you know. But you'll help me recover, right?" she teased.

            Kenshin sounded pained. About that… I'm really sorry, Kaoru, but I can't make it until Saturday. Something came up…"

            "Oh…" Kaoru sounded disappointed, but then quickly perked up. "Well, we'll just have to make up for it on the rest of Saturday and Sunday then! You'll be getting here pretty early Saturday morning then?"

            "Well, I don't want to get there too early- but I do hope to get there before noon…" 'And leave before lunch… God I'm such a horrible person. She sounds so happy… how am I supposed to tell her?'

            "Kenshin?"

            "Hm?" 

            Kaoru sounded irritated, and he could just imagine the adorable pout she'd be sporting this very moment. "Are you even listening to me?" She asked, knowing the answer.

            "Sorry…" He said sheepishly. But try as he might, he couldn't seem to focus- that or shake the guilty feeling from his shoulders. Tomoe had told him last night she'd be breaking up with Akira… and he had decided to end his own relationship with Kaoru. As much as he didn't want to tell her, he still felt she deserved to be told in person, and not something as impersonal as over the phone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

            Kaoru hung up slowly, and looked at the phone. 'Did Kenshin seem… a little… weird?' She shook herself. 'You're just paranoid, Kamiya. He probably just had a bad day or something.' She picked up a book, but after flipping through a few pages without seeing anything, another completely different thought popped into her head. 'He's probably just nervous!' She laughed to herself. 'I'll still never forget our first anniversary together… Kenshin was so nervous and aloof I thought he was going to break up with me… it's probably something like that!' Completely bolstered, Kaoru cuddled a stuffed animal Kenshin had given her and threw herself into studying whole heartedly. 'I'm going to kick butt on these finals and finish flawlessly. This whole year will end perfectly- and the icing on the cake is Kenshin's visit that'll really motivate me to cream my finals.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

            Misao looked helplessly from one Kamiya to the other. 'And I want to marry into this family?' But she quickly pushed that thought away. She did, it was just… the day had been very long and what was left of her nerves had long since frayed. 

            Directly in front of her was her best friend, prostrate on the floor, crying uncontrollably. She had tried to move Kaoru to her bed, but the girl wouldn't allow herself to be touched. To her right was her fiancée, his expression hard and his lips pressed firmly together. A stranger would think he didn't care at all and was completely unaffected by the scene before him, but Misao could see how helpless he felt and how upset he truly was. She went to him and sat down next to him, leaning her head against Aoshi tiredly. 'I really don't know what to do about Kaoru…'  He put an arm about her stiffly and muttered quietly, 

            "I'm going to kill that bastard." As if she had heard, Kaoru only began crying harder. 

            Misao clutched at her fiancée desperately. "Please- don't do anything reckless." She looked into his eyes carefully, worried. "Just don't do it- it won't make things any better." 

            About a week ago, right before her exams and graduation, Kaoru's family had gotten a phone call from her university saying that Kaoru had had a minor emergency, and was in no physical danger, but would someone please pick her up immediately after her last examination? Aoshi had gone to Kaoru immediately, but she refused to see him or say anything about what had happened. He had followed her around, waiting for her outside her dorm and classrooms. She went about her normal schedule, but with a shadow that she ignored. When he finally used force to make her face him, she had stood listlessly, saying nothing, remaining motionless until he let her go. Then she had merely hurried back to her dorm and locked herself in. 

            Following Kaoru's last exam, he had packed up all her belongings and brought her home. Immediately Kaoru had had gone to her room and began crying. She rarely ate, and had done nothing, refusing to see anyone but the two people with her- their father had left almost immediately after her return, staying long enough only to be assured of her health and charging Aoshi to care for her. 

            Hours later, Kaoru fell asleep. 

~*~

            "God she's a mess." Sano said quietly, joining Aoshi and Misao at the kitchen table after leaving Kaoru's room. "What happened?"

            Misao wordlessly handed him a newspaper article. He skimmed it quickly then swore softly under his breath. "I never thought Kenshin would or could possibly act like that."

            "Like that?" snarled Aoshi. "He led my sister on for _five years. She basically ruined her life for him, turning down so many opportunities for the _chance_ of being with him, and then he dumps her and is engaged within a month and about to be married in less than three weeks?!" He took a deep breath, and then said more calmly. "Dad wants to kill him. Literally. He had to leave the country and compose himself." _

            Sano, knowing how scary the normally gentle and mild mannered Mr. Kamiya could be, looked quickly from Aoshi to Misao, and she nodded once, almost imperceptibly in confirmation.

            "Shit."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Kaoru…" Misao brushed some hair out of her friend's eyes. "Do… do you want to talk about it?"

            Kaoru looked at her, confused. "Talk about what?"       

            Misao searched for a way to bring this up with her now sister-in-law. Today was the day of Kenshin and Tomoe's wedding. They had been invited, but luckily Misao had found the invitation in among the rest of the mail, and Aoshi had torn it up, thus unquestionably ending the matter.  However, it had been posted in the papers, and Misao had no doubt that Kaoru knew exactly what she was talking about. "Dear…"

            Kaoru turned bright blue eyes to her friend's face, and said concernedly, "Misao- are you all right? You didn't fight with Aoshi, did you?"

            Misao blinked. "No… no- everything is fine between us- in fact, he'll be over in about half an hour."

            Kaoru smiled. "I didn't think you two would have problems, but just in case. Well, I'm glad nothing is the matter then."

            Knowing her friend was feeling hurt, Misao finally was forced to speak plainly. "Kaoru dearest… you know… you know today is K-"

            "I know." Kaoru said clearly, cutting Misao off showing it had been on her mind.

            "Oh baby, I'm so sorry." Misao said softly, pulling Kaoru into a secure embrace. 

            "Don't be." Kaoru said with a cheerless smile. "That's just the way things worked out, and…" her voice caught, but she went on bravely. "I wish them both well. I just wish I had been able to tell them that. I wonder…" She paused for a few minutes, before continuing, "I wonder that we weren't invited…"

            Misao considered then telling Kaoru that they had been invited to the wedding, but quickly decided against it. Kaoru wouldn't be able to handle it, even despite the brave front she was putting up. Instead, she stroked Kaoru's back comfortingly. "Kaoru…" she began.

            "No, Misao. No- you're the best friend I could hope for- more than I deserve." Kaoru breathed in deeply. "But it's ok. You don't have to say anything." She straightened, and wiped a few stray tears away with the back of her hand. "I'll be ok." She stood, and said more firmly, correcting herself, "I am ok. Anyway, I better wash up, before Aoshi comes. I don't want to worry him."

            "He really does care- you know, it's just he can't, well, Aoshi doesn't really show his emotions." Misao stumbled to find the right words.

            "I know." Kaoru said, finally with a genuine smile. "I grew up with him, after all. And I know he loves you. And you make it easier for him to open up. But… well, Aoshi loves you more than his own life. And… Kenshin just didn't love me like that." Before the last word had even left her lips, Kaoru had stepped out of the kitchen and into the bathroom, firmly shutting the door with another forced smile.

            Misao was left sitting at the breakfast table, shredding a hapless napkin in between agitated hands.  'Oh Kaoru… but he did…I'm sure of it…'

            Before Kaoru emerged, Aoshi had arrived and let himself in. As he walked into the kitchen and bent over to kiss his wife on the forehead, Kaoru stepped out, her face looking as if it had been freshly washed. She was wearing a few light touches of makeup, and said cheerfully,

            "There you are, slow poke. Now let's go and eat so we can get back quickly and I can stop imposing on your lovebird time." With that, she went to the hall closet, grabbed her coat, and walked outside.

            Aoshi looked at Misao wordlessly, and she shrugged helplessly, looking pained. Silently, he helped her put on her coat, and they followed Kaoru out into the cold.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Please, it's just for one drink. One!" The man pled desperately.

            Kaoru laughed and said kindly, "I'm afraid you wouldn't much enjoy my company, Katsu. Now if you'll excuse me I have to meet a friend." She walked away quickly to a dark blue car parked by the sidewalk. 

            "Hey there girlie." Misao put an arm about Kaoru's shoulders. Looking at her peaked face in concern.

            "Hey sister-in-law."

            Misao stuck out her tongue then looked at Kaoru carefully. "Are you ok?"

            "Yes, fine. I'm just a little tired from dealing with the unwanted attentions of Katsu, is all." But she quickly pulled on a pair of dark sunglasses to hide the expression in her eyes she knew Misao had seen. She then looked at her friend sharply. "Don't even try it- Katsu is nice and all, but it'll never happen. Never." 

            Misao shrugged, and was silent for a few moments, and Kaoru settled back surprised, yet pleased.

             "You know…" Misao began, "Amakusa Shougo is a really nice guy…"

            Kaoru groaned internally. 'I spoke too soon…' But she sat up straight in preparation for this battle of words. "Who has a thing for his sister and converting the world in his not so right view of religion…"

            "What about Soujio-"

            "Kid needs therapy because he definitely isn't always happy and his smile's a bit creepy."

            "Anji?"

            "A wee bit too into the whole one-ness spiritual thing."

            "Shishio?"

            "Total world- or woman domination isn't what I want in a man."

            "Okita?"

            "Now that is one guy who is definitely too good for me. It'd never work."

            "Well, Katsu? I mean are you so sure?"

            "Tad too desperate. No thanks."

            "You know-"

            Kaoru put up a hand. "Really, Misao, no. I'm fine. I don't want any relationships…"

            Misao bit her lip and said gently, "Kaoru dear… it has been over two years…"

            Kaoru took off her shades and looked at her friend, her expression pleasant yet blank and unreadable. "Two years since what Misao?"

            Misao shook her head. "Never mind… _anyway, you're going out with us tonight."_

            "Since when?" Kaoru lifted and eyebrow and said suspiciously, "I don't remember saying that. Stop trying to trick me into meeting guys, you crafty-"

            "Sano's going to be in town, remember?"

            "Oh." Kaoru subsided. "I guess that does trump my arguments. I'd totally forgotten the rooster head was going to visit." 

            Misao smiled smugly. Kaoru cast a horrified look at her, then said "You're not planning to fix me up with _Sano again, are you?"_

            Misao snorted in a very unladylike way. "No, although that was probably one of the most amusing events of this lifetime and the next, I don't think the rest of us could survive it. You two simply aren't compatible that way."

            "Well, at least that's one man you're not trying to force on me…" Kaoru sat in silence for a few minutes before asking, "Won't Aoshi, aka Mr. Insanely-over-protective mind you going out?"

            Misao winked, some of her former genkiness showing. "He doesn't have to know. And I promise- no drinking or even dancing really. I'm going just to keep an eye on you kids, and especially you, Miss Lightweight."

            "Uh-huh." Kaoru poked her friend skeptically, before grinning at her, then turning her attention to the radio. 

            Misao grinned back, and then eyed her carefully once when Kaoru was absorbed with fiddling with the many knobs and stations. Misao sighed and bit her lip. 'I wonder if she's seen the papers yet…' Near the back was a small article about a recent scandal- a woman who had died in a car wreck while fleeing the country with her lover, Akira Kiyasoto while she was in the process of divorcing her husband Himura Kenshin…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   

AN: *insert deleted anger* I haven't updated in a while. I know. I won't apologize. To all you who are wondering about my other stories, no I haven't forgotten them. I'm in the process of editing new chapter's I've written. To put it simply, "My life was suck." Suckiest it's been yet, so please bear with me. [To ewunia, I got your review- I have new chapters written, but I am editing it, because I don't want to post trash and I'm sure you don't wish to read trash. I'd also appreciate it if you stated your opinions in a slightly different tone. Thank you.]

I haven't forgotten you- please don't forget me. 

Talk to me.

*muah* Thanks!


	2. Set in Motion

AN: Yes, again, parts of this will be old, parts of this new. But, while I really liked how choppy it was while I was writing it, and as I posted it, I realized how under developed it was, so I decided to flesh it out for all of you who felt cheated. ^_^

ENJOY!

One Million Miles Away: A Story by infinite nemo

Chapter Two: Set in Motion

            Kaoru stepped over to the side and breathed in deeply, glad to be away from the heat and sweat of the writhing bodies. She had spent most of the night dancing and was exhausted. 'I really should have kept the glass from my last drink and eaten the ice…'

            "I'm too old to be doing this." She snickered. "But," she added more thoughtfully to the wall, "I will be sore tomorrow. Trust Sano to drag us out to a typically college activity…"    

            She stretched, and then froze as a hand went around her waist and a man pulled her against him drunkenly.

            "Hey baby, wanna dance?"

            She made a face in disgust as his rancid breath fanned over her. 

            "No thank you- I'm taking a breather right now." She tried to push away from him.

            "How about a drink then?"

            "No- thank you." She said firmly, still trying to get away from his unwelcome attentions. 

            "Aw come on then- let's dance." He began to grind his hips against hers. With a burst of energy that came with a surge of adrenaline, Kaoru fought against him, but couldn't free herself. "Feisty." He hissed, and began pawing at her chest. She struggled against him and opened her mouth to scream as he raised his hand to strike her. "What- Hiruma Gohei not good enough for you, you little slut?"

            Kaoru didn't know what ensued, but his hit went off, striking her in the neck instead and there had been a whir of motion. The next thing she saw was Hiruma falling to the ground and a tall man with the most gorgeous turquoise eyes looking at her, concern etched unto his face. She opened her mouth to say something- she didn't even know quite what herself, but then she swayed and her last thought was. 'Ouch- hitting this nasty floor's gonna suck.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Hi, I came to see Miss Kamiya?"

            The middle aged nurse smiled at Enishi charitably. "Room 333, dear, down that way towards the elevators." 

            "Thank you." Enishi walked nervously down the corridor of the hospital, feeling like a little boy. The girl he had rescued last night had been quickly surrounded by his friends. He felt completely out of place, and a little annoyed that none of them had been around while she was being attacked, but before they all rushed to the hospital, another petite dark haired woman remembered to thank him hurriedly. She said her name was Misao, and had scribbled down some information on a piece of paper, and after quickly informing him which hospital they were going to take the girl to, had sprinted after the rest of her friends. After thinking about the previous night almost constantly throughout the day, Enishi had decided to visit on his way home from work. However, once he got to the hospital, he began to feel a little foolish. Only the strange desire to see the blue-eyed woman again and making sure she was ok kept him from turning on his heel and leaving.  He arrived and knocked on the door, which swung open quickly, and a short attractive woman he vaguely recognized from the club last night greeted him sincerely.

            "Thank you so much for protecting Kaoru for us." She said, squeezing his hand warmly. Her wedding band bit into his hand but he said nothing, giving her a sincere smile. He made his way to the bed and cast a troubled look at all the IV's by the wall. 

            "It looks like a lot, but it's not too bad, really." Misao said quietly, standing next to him. "She's been sleeping a while so I don't know how eventful your visit will be- I think they gave her some sedatives…Oh- I'm Misao, by the way. I introduced myself last night, but as everything was rather hectic, I don't expect you to remember…"

            There was another awkward pause.

            'This is stupid.' Enishi thought abruptly. "Is there anywhere I can put these?" He asked suddenly, thrusting a beautiful bouquet of flowers at Misao brusquely. 

            "Sure, how about…" Misao began guiding him to the door. 

            "Thanks." 

            The soft voice made them both pause and turn around. Misao looked quickly from Kaoru to Enishi and said with a somewhat frightening smile,

            "I'll go take care of these flowers- aren't they pretty Kaoru? Your knight in shining armor brought them. You two play nice!" And with that she was gone.

            Kaoru rolled her eyes then looked at Enishi. "Just ignore Misao." She advised, before quickly saying, "I'm truly grateful for what you did. Most guys wouldn't have cared…" She tried to explain, but didn't really know how without bringing in her history, or confessing to a stranger that… she still hadn't gotten over her high school sweetheart, and the hurt he had caused her. Especially with all the media that had recently been tied to his name. "I really wasn't myself."

            Had Misao been there, she would immediately have known that Kaoru had indeed seen the newspaper article, about the late Himura Tomoe. Enishi, however, was completely oblivious to the workings of Kaoru's mind, and felt only surprise at how candid Kaoru was, and angry that someone of his gender had acting so repulsively. 

            "I'm no better than any other guy." He said shortly, looking at the vivid bruises on her pace skin angrily.

            "I don't think that's true." She said softly. Kaoru patted the side of her bed invitingly. "You make me feel even shorter standing up all the way over there. I won't bite, I promise." She said with a wink then looked down at her arm. "I really couldn't do much of anything if I wanted." 

            He complied, torn between what he felt like doing and actually doing it. When he sat, she extended her hand with a wry grin on her face. "Hi- I'm Kamiya Kaoru, maiden in distress extraordinaire- pleased to make your acquaintance."

            He looked at her hand. "Yukishiro Enishi." After an awkward pause, he took her hand and shook it. She then folded her hands together and he found himself glancing quickly at her left hand for a ring that wasn't there. 'Get a grip on yourself here- you don't know the first thing about this girl...' A small part of his mind whispered, but he quickly brushed the thought away as she smiled at him. 'Let's just take things slowly and see where things go with her…' Enishi for all he looked a playboy was somewhat of a stranger to the fairer sex, and he generally formed no lasting attachments with them, which annoyed his few close friends to no end. They felt he should have been married by now, and had ruined his chances purposefully a countless number of times.

            "…anyway, thanks for the flowers." Kaoru said softly yet cheerfully. He jumped when she touched his arm. "Are you ok?" She as gently.

            He smiled dryly at her. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

            She made a face. "I'm fine, really. It's just that I'm under my friend Megumi's care. She's just very concerned about people- her patients especially… and she's very protective of me." Kaoru stuck out her tongue. "All my friends are too over protective of me."

            "You deserve to be protected." 'Now how did those words spill out of my mouth?' He didn't even know he'd been thinking them until he had said them.

            Kaoru looked down quickly and blushed, but was saved from saying anything in reply as Misao walked back into the room carrying a vase holding the flowers Enishi had brought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Aren't you glad I made you go out that night?" Misao asked gleefully as she comfortably waddled about Kaoru's room.

            Kaoru made a face at Misao. "That was almost a year ago!"

            "Aren't you though?" Misao prodded.

            "Right- I definitely enjoyed getting beat up and hospitalized more than _anything in my life, Misao. I really owe you one." Kaoru said scathingly._

            Misao kept smiling, unperturbed. "You know I wouldn't say that night was a _good_ thing if something _really_ terrible had happened, and besides. You put a sex offender in jail and you met Enishi." She gestured dramatically, putting one hand to her heart. "Wasn't it **so** perfect that your boyfriend turned out to be a lawyer and put the creep in jail?! You two are so _perfect_ for each other. I want to be matron of honor so you had better get married quickly, you know. I can only hope you don't make your kids read Black's Law Dictionary for fun…"

            Kaoru stared at her friend in disbelief. "Just because you're happily married doesn't mean its right for everyone, Misao. Besides, you have no idea what's going to happen. Enishi probably never will propose and has nothing of the sort in mind. I mean, he hardly acts like my boyfriend… he talks to you and gives you more presents than he does me!"

            "They're in thanks for meeting you dear," Misao said blithely, "and he does act like a boyfriend." 

            It had taken a long time, but Kaoru had finally been coaxed into a relationship with the urgings of many of her friend's and Enishi's quiet persistence. Both sets of their friends had eagerly forwarded the attachment.

            Kaoru snorted in response.

            "So you wouldn't mind if he kissed me like he kisses you?" Misao asked saucily.

            "Misao!" Kaoru blushed bright red, first in embarrassment then in annoyance, "How would you know how we kiss? Argh you little sneak…"

            "Now now, no hurting the woman carrying your little niece or nephew…" Misao sighed, easing herself into a chair next to Kaoru.

            "I hope your kid is a brat." Kaoru muttered.

            "Then we'll just get auntie to baby-sit more." Misao said sweetly.

            "I'm telling Aoshi you want Enishi to kiss you." Kaoru grumbled before succumbing to laughter. After a few minutes, when her laughter had subsided, she covered her friends hand with her own. "Really Misao- thank you. Truly. So much."

            Misao lifted their joined hands to her lips and kissed her sister-in-law's hand. "I know dear, I know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kaoru finally stopped twirling her fork around in her hand and set it down. 'Where on Earth is our waiter?' She thought, picking up her drink and taking a sip just to take anything. 'Maybe the champagne will calm my nerves…' She took another sip. 'I hope.' Kaoru then placed the glass back on the table so as not to snap the delicate stem in between her fingers. Unable to ignore the piecing gaze coming from the man sitting across from her, she asked scathingly,

            "Really, Enishi- please tell me- is there something on my face? Lipstick on my teeth?"

            He smiled and drank some of his water calmly, taking the time to set the cup down before responding calmly, 

            "No, Kaoru, you look absolutely perfect. Lovely."

            The waiter came bearing plates of their food, and Kaoru silently thanked Heaven, glad to have the distraction of food, since Enishi obviously was not very inclined towards conversation that night. 

            Halfway through uncomfortably picking at her lobster, Kaoru was completely fed up. Frustrated, she exclaimed,

            "Yukishiro Enishi, I wish you would stop staring at me! It is incredibly uncomfortable, especially since you refuse to help me move this evening towards any remote form of social normalcy, and I can't stand it anymore. I'd like you to take me home. Now."

            Suprisingly, Enishi didn't look upset or anything, rather, he seemed to be smiling as he summoned the waiter over to bring the check.            

            As soon as they had paid, Enishi had solicitously pulled Kaoru's chair out for her, helped her out of her seat, and upon reaching the cloak room, helped her on with her coat. He was all attention, opening her car door for her, yet saying nothing. Kaoru was thrown into a state of confusion. 'He's acting so strangely… so cold, and distant… is… is he… going to break up with me?'

            Enishi went around the car then got in, and as he started the car, he looked at Kaoru and smiled. 

            'Was it just me, or did that smile seem a bit sad?' Kaoru thought to herself. Her thoughts continued in the same trend before she closed the door on them. 'Stop it, you're just thinking too much and running away with your thoughts again.'

            However, as the uncomfortable silence dragged on, Kaoru became more and more agitated. They had been in the car for over twenty minutes, and in her distress she didn't even notice the direction the car was going in. Convinced that her original thought wasn't paranoia, and that things were truly over, Kaoru felt herself begin to crumble, tears welling up in her eyes. However, she refused to let them fall. 'I will not cry. No matter what, I will never cry over a man again. Especially not for them treating me badly.'

            Nevertheless, when Enishi stopped the car and Kaoru saw that they were parked at a deserted and unknown place, a single tear trickled down her cheek. Enishi didn't notice, caught up in his thoughts.

            'I hope she likes this…' He paused. 'And I hope she isn't too mad at me for acting so strangely earlier. I wish Kaoru wasn't so hard to surprise…'

            Eagerly, he turned towards his girlfriend. "Kaoru?"

            Slowly, she faced him. 'At least he's saying it to my face…' Hoping her voice was steady, she spoke. "Yes?"

            "Do you know where we are?"

            "No."

            Frowning slightly, unable to see her tears in the dark, Enishi couldn't understand why Kaoru was being so difficult. "Look around- you know this place."

            "I- I really don't, Enishi." Kaoru said softly. 'Stop it- just tell me. Let me know it's over.'

            "Kaoru, you're not trying!"

            "Just tell me!" She snapped at him, the last word garbled by a sob.

            Enishi blinked. "Kaoru?" Tentatively he touched her face. "Kaoru?!" He asked, concerned, feeling tears. "Kaoru, what's wrong?"

            "What are you doing to me?" She cried brokenly. "Just _tell_ me." 'Just tell me so I can get over you too, and move on.'

            "Kaoru," Enishi said softly, cradling her face gently, "this is where we first met."

            Kaoru blinked in surprise, the flow of her tears stemming. 'Well that was unexpected…' She breathed in shakily, then asked, "What are you talking about? No it isn't. We met at that club."        

            Enishi smiled triumphantly. "Yes, it is. See? It's Sunrise Park. Your company had a picnic here, and I had been hired for a case. We were introduced. I didn't remember at first, but after we began dating, I was so certain you were familiar, and after thinking about it for a while, I realized that I had indeed met you before the club incident." 

            Wiping her tears away, Kaoru managed a watery smile. "You're kidding."

            "I'm not." He grinned boyishly. "I remember thinking you were cute." He said, tweaking her nose.

            Kaoru sniffed. "Now you're lying."

            "I am not!"

            She laughed shakily, her voice still unsteady from her tears, immediately reminding Enishi of how unexpected and unprecedented he felt her tears were. 

            "Kaoru, darling, why were you crying?"

            "It's nothing." She said, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

            "No it's not. It must have been something important- you hardly ever cry."

            They sat in silence for a few minutes, Enishi peering earnestly into Kaoru's eyes in the dimness. 

            "Kaoru?" He finally prompted again.

            "Promise you won't be mad?" She asked softly.            

            "Of course, sweetheart."

            "I… I thought you were going to break up with me."

            Enishi blinked in shock, and consciously kept his body still. 'She _what_?'

            "Love, why would you ever think a thing like that?"

            "You- you were acting so strangely the whole night- and the past few days too. So distant… so cold… just like… just like…" She stopped and breathed in deeply. "Just like h-"   

            "Sh." Enishi said, swiftly gathering her into his arms. "Sh—stop. I'm nothing like him. Leaving you would be like leaving myself. You complete me, Kamiya Kaoru."

            And there they stayed, holding each other hours into the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "I just have a feeling that this will be _the night_." Misao said happily. "So you absolutely have to wear the new blue dress. It makes you look absolutely stunning."

            "Misao…" 

            "I'm serious." Misao joked. "If I weren't a married woman…"

            "Oh Mi-sao! _Please do _not_ finish that sentence!" _

            "So you'll wear the dress?" The woman asked in a completely changed manner, holding out a hanger.

            Kaoru took it then collapsed on her bed. "You all hate me." She whimpered pathetically.

            "Oh hush." Misao said, patting her head in a motherly fashion. "Hurry up- Megumi's going to come over for dinner, and she'll want to see how you look too. Anyway, Enishi will be here soon."

            "What are all of you planning?" Kaoru had sat up, and was now looking at her friend suspiciously. "Misao?" Kaoru's voice had taken on that tone that said she would tolerate nothing but the truth.

            "Nothing."

            "Sister-in-law, dear, don't lie." The youngest Kamiya said in a sing-song voice, her eyes showing steel.

            Misao sat down next to Kaoru and looked her friend in the eye. "Honestly? Nothing. I don't know anything, Aoshi doesn't know anything- nobody knows anything but Enishi. And you're the only person who was the right to ask him about anything. And we respect that."

            Kaoru sighed imperceptibly. She didn't know how she felt about Misao's response, but at least was comforted by the knowledge that her family was not spying on her boyfriend, and they did not actually know more than she did about her relationship. If spies could be trusted…

            She got up to change, and helped Misao up gently. "You know, you're huge for a woman who hasn't been pregnant all that long."

            "I know." She said proudly. "Takes talent, doesn't it?"

            Kaoru rolled her eyes.

            "Anyway, hurry up so Meg can do your makeup."

            Kaoru glared at her friend and all her doubts and suspicions came rushing back. "If you lied-" She began threatening.

            "I don't know anything." Misao said calmly. "I just have a feeling about this. And anyway, we both know you want to look nice for Enishi."

            "Out!" Kaoru ordered, exasperated. 'Misao will never grow up. She and Aoshi are complete opposites and completely incompatible… yet I can see why they love each other so much.' She sighed a little wistfully, refused to allow herself to make her own dreams, and began dressing with more than usual care- though she wouldn't have admitted that to anyone else for the world.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            She stared into his brilliant eyes, love, passion, and no slight amount of nervousness radiating from them, and she was once again struck by the sheer gorgeousness of the man kneeling before her. Her mind was a jumble, and she opened her mouth to stall. Irrationally, she thought that the wet sand would ruin his expensive designer suit.

            "Yes."

            "Oh thank God." He breathed, and suddenly his mouth was on hers, warm and drugging, and she let herself and her doubts be swept away with his touch and the pounding surf.

            Meanwhile… from the shadows by the large rocks down the beach, a man watched the intimately embracing couple, his hands fisted at his sides, his long red hair whipping around his face. He stood, staring at them for a few more minutes, then turned on his heel and walked back to his car, driving away rapidly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Himura Kenshin?" Asked Aoshi quietly, looking up from the guest list in surprise.

            "Mm…" Kaoru said in a neutral tone. "I guess he's acquainted to Enishi or they're distant family or something. I doubt he can make it," she said carelessly. "God knows where he is." But her eyes were suspiciously bright.

            Aoshi walked over to his younger sister and held her. She clutched him desperately at first then let go and went back to sedately planning her swiftly approaching wedding. Her brother sighed then glanced at his wife who looked troubled. He shook his head at her once, eyes meaningfully boring into hers. She nodded in return. There was no way he'd ruin his sister's happiness by telling her that Himura was in town- and apparently asking about her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_            "Another." Kenshin slammed the shot glass unto the bar._

_            "I think you've had enough there, son." The old bartender said kindly but firmly._

_            "I know my limits." Kenshin growled._

_            "Is your limit death from alcohol poisoning?"_

_            Kenshin met the man's eye challengingly, and then finally dropped his gaze. "It might be better if I died. I've ruined everything that's ever been important to me."_

_            The old man pulled up a barstool across from Kenshin. He had closed the modest establishment nearly an hour ago, but had not had the heart to turn away the red-haired man in such a state or cold manner. He sat down across from the rather inebriated man in the now abandoned story._

_            "I've heard many things like that said in my life time. You don't seem like such a bad sort. Name's Okina- now what's your story?"_

_            "Kenshin."_

_            The bartender- Okina- poured them both drinks, and then settled down to listen. Hours later, he sat back and whistled. _

_            "Whoo. So let me get this straight. Back in the day, you like this girl, and lucky you, she likes you back. You date her for… forever- story book couple, even though it's a long distance relationship. Eventually, you get bored; meet a new girl, who happens to be on the rocks with her boyfriend. The two of you get friendly and then some, so you dump girl from home while new girl formally breaks it off with her guy. You and 'new girl' get married, but a few years down, wifey decides she made the wrong choice, so you plural file for a divorce. Meanwhile, her former boyfriend comes back into the picture and she runs out on you _with him_ **while **you're trying to get the divorce finalized. She takes your car, and they get into an accident, may they rest in peace. You're understandably upset but to throw in some more fun, you've never forgotten girl from home- you make some inquiries, and find out that she pined for you- for years after you broke it off with her. You rush back home, follow her around a while, trying to figure out how to make things right. She gets attacked, you go to help her but someone else_ gets there first… that someone else being your late wife's brother… your brother-in-law, who incidentally happens to hate you, they date… and now you're invited to the wedding?!"__

_            "Correct."_

_            "Is this girl worth the mess?"_

_            Kenshin pulled a worn photograph out of his wallet and reluctantly handed it over to the old man he had just spilled his guts to. _

_            "Pretty girl." The old man leered._

_            "Goddess." He said simply. "But her personality puts her looks to shame."_

_            The old man whistled in what, Kenshin didn't know. He was too dejected. _

_            "And I fucked things up and lost her forever."_

_            Okina regarded him quietly. "Seems to me this girl really cared something for you- holding off on relationships for years at the prime of her life, and it seems you've got an attachment to her as well. If I were you… I'd try something…_anything_, if only to make sure I don't regret it for the rest of my life._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kaoru froze, and Enishi immediately felt the change come over his fiancée. 

            "Kaoru?" He asked softly. "What's wrong?"

            "What is he doing here?" She asked softly, her voice surprisingly steady.

            Enishi looked in the direction his wife-to-be was looking at, and his mouth tightened in displeasure. However, all he said was,

            "No matter what happened, he still was family at one time. I couldn't not invite him to the rehearsal dinner."        

            Kaoru looked at the man standing beside her, his eyes clear and sincere, and pressing a kiss to his cheek, she whispered, 

            "I understand."

~*~

            Kenshin grit his teeth. 'I have no idea what I'm doing here.' He smiled pleasantly yet blankly at the woman talking to him, not hearing a single word coming out of her mouth. Luckily, she wasn't very interested in holding a conversation, just finding someone to listen to her. He surreptitiously cast another glance at the happy couple. 'She looks amazing…' He thought, and was surprised to hear the lady next to him agree, saying warmly,

            "Yes, she does, doesn't she? I always thought she was a pretty girl, but now she's stunning." The woman winked. "Love does that to you, you know." She said conspiratorially.

            "Yes, I have heard that." Kenshin said stiffly. "If you'll please excuse me." He said, walking off quickly. 'I can't stand this. This is pure torture.'

~*~

            Ultimately unable to stay away any longer, Kenshin approached the couple.

            The men greeted each other civilly, but coldly. Kenshin turned to Kaoru, but froze as he saw her beautiful sapphire eyes on him. 'I… I can't do this.' He thought desperately. "I wish you everything that will make you happy, Kaoru. I-" he suddenly turned and hurried out. 

            "Ken-Mr. H-" Kaoru started to say, moving towards the quickly retreating figure, but Enishi stopped her nearly effortlessly by lightly tightening the hand around her upper arm.

            She turned back to Enishi in confusion, and looked up into his eyes, bewildered.

            His eyes met hers directly. "I love you." He said simply. Holding her with both hands, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

~*~*~

            Kenshin leaned against his car, chest heaving. He thought he could handle it, but evidently he couldn't. Seeing Kaoru even standing by Enishi had made his blood boil. He ached to be the one standing next to her, to have the right to love her, to so carelessly yet boldly rest his hand around her perfect shoulder and absentmindedly caress her satin skin. 

            He could not, would not wish her happiness in her impending marriage. Every fibre of his being cried out against the union of the two. 

            'I should have been the one standing next to her, about to claim her in a day. I should be. Kenshin, why are you such a screw up?' He berated himself, beating his head against the car door. 

            He hoped he hadn't caused a scene at the dinner, bolting from the room. 'All I can do is cause her pain.' He tilted his head up and let the rain soak him even further. Upon leaving Kaoru, he had ran outside, mindless of his coat, the rain and his expensive clothing. Bent only on getting away, he had snatched the keys from the valet as soon as the teen had retrieved them and sprinted towards his vehicle.

            Somehow, much later, Kenshin found himself at his house. As he collapsed into his bead, his last thought was,

            "I can't do this. This can't happen."

AN: I don't like this chapter. I feel it's missing something. Perhaps I will edit it again, but I really wanted it posted. Life is insane. I have become a total insomniac,  but I will not go into my personal life here. 

[I don't think Kaoru is really one to run away from her problems but… well, I _like_ her like this in this particular story. Fancy that it's my own… ^_~]

Thank you to Vesca^4, Joey8, Kirbypuff, Neamh^2, Jason M. Lee^2, Gypsy-chan, supernaturalove^2, genocide ex-sync*in^2, nobody, Jin, penggu2000^3, tanuki chan^2, Swtrkgurlz^2, merryday, AniPrinzess^2, Evy, blue jeans, Lolly^2, Shiomei, Aino Saori, Demeter Goddess of Protection, tenshineko, marstanuki^2, relena55, EK, violettegal345. aki6^2, i v o r y . w i n g s, t. anjel, anh, babygurl, Brownilocs, Midori Natari Himura, Shizuka, jasperita, Red Ninja, Istoria, geno, Hi-C,  , Polka dot, cherrymecha, monkey_see_monkey_do, l3al3yanime, tin-chan, animegurlie45,  Ame Kurayami, Tears of Amethyst, PEACH ^_^, amanda, CharlieTheOtakuNymph^2, Nicky9, CurlsofSerenity, Clemen, anime11368, tanukichan, CathyAngel, Setine, O. Juice, Carter Tachikawa, Jen, EnjeruJoshin, Mikq, and Sabrina-star for reviewing.

Love to Daja2, Vesca, hinami-1412, Fall Rate, Tan Kimiko, Joey8, Midori Natari Himura, Istoria, Battousai angel1, Gypsy-chan, Spellcastre, ewunia, Rishtalak, Neamh, Jason M. Lee, Kykigirl, FyBanditGrl, SailorKagome, DarkLark00, l3al3yanime, Deseray, Azura Dea, Lilfrozenfire, Kitty127, Babo, Eviljinxypoo, Kikirio-dono, Tears of Amethyst, Mitchy, Aryanne, mango mui mui, Conscience Fairy, Moonseeker, iminyourmind, cleoclaudia, Rekka's Angel, Kithkin, whisper*2*imaginary, Nicky9, Tsuki no hikari4, TheEtherway, LifeSavers, and fireflies for putting me on their "favorite authors" list.

Be nice. 


	3. And So It Ends

One Million Miles Away

A story by infinite nemo

Chapter Three: And So It Ends…

            The conversation he had had at the bar haunted Kenshin, and even though it had taken place over a month ago, he could still remember it clearly. He already had many life long regrets… but… could he deal with this one? He was already wearing a suit- a tuxedo, actually. But… to go… or not to go? And if to go… to do what? The wedding would be taking place in a few hours. He sat down and let his memories of Kaoru wash over him. He remembered the first time he had felt desire… way back in high school… he laughed mirthlessly. If only he could go back there now… He remembered going out with Kaoru when he had come back for his short visits… later… wondering where she was… seeing her expression fall as he walked out of her dorm and away from her, after telling her it was over…once… imagining it was her while he was with Tomoe… watching her collapse into Enishi's arms at the club… watching Enishi care for her… hold her… be with her… again and again he saw Enishi's lips on hers… and rage and despair like nothing he had ever felt filled him.

            He glanced at his watch. Only three more hours. 

            "What to do, Kenshin," he muttered. "What to _do?"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Stop it, Kaoru." Her friends laughed tearfully.

            "You're crying too. You all are." She sobbed. The women laughed together, but Megumi's sharp eyes had picked up a slight dullness in Kaoru's baby blue eyes, and she wondered if her friends tears were as joyful as the rest of theirs- and more importantly, if anyone else had noticed.

            "Stop crying, we need to do your makeup." Tokio said calmly, her tone both gentle and chiding, dabbing her own carefully with a handkerchief.

            "And your face will be puffy." Said Megumi sedately.    

            "I can't help it." said Kaoru, "look at her." She pointed at Misao who was in shambles. The petite woman was crying into Aoshi's chest, and he was patting her awkwardly. 

            "I'm just so happy!" Misao squeaked through her tears.

            "It's just the hormones." Megumi assured him, as her own voice broke. He looked at her quickly, and then nodded, looking relieved.

            "Come on, Misao-mine. Let's go for a walk." He bent over Kaoru and kissed her cheek. 

            "Nice and salty. Perfect." He announced in a rare burst of humor.

            "Ready to be eaten." Said Yahiko, as he walked in on the tail end of the conversation.

            "Oh go on- get out you." Huffed Tae, pushing at Aoshi uselessly, "You go walk with Misao." She said to Yahiko.

            Yahiko glanced about the room and complied. "You know Misao," he said conversationally. "Your stomach is about the size of the rest of your body. Maybe you'll have twins…" His voice drifted off as he trailed behind Aoshi's tall form and Misao's currently bulky one. The remaining women looked at each other then burst out laughing.

            "Come on Kaoru, hair and makeup." Instructed Tokio.

            Kaoru put herself into the hands of the capable women and allowed herself to relax and her thoughts to drift. As the smooth motion of the comb being pulled through her hair lulled her, Kaoru began to reminisce. Most of her childhood memories included Kenshin. She remembered her first crush… who actually had been a neighborhood boy. He had been both her friend and her antagonist and he lived next door to them… but she couldn't remember his name… besides, she had quickly forgotten him upon meeting Kenshin…she remembered the first time she met Kenshin… her first dance… her first kiss… which Kenshin had given her…" She squeezed her eyes shut.

            "Sorry dear." Said Tae automatically, thinking she had poked her friend with a brush.

            "I'm ok." Kaoru whispered. _'I'm ok,' she repeated to herself. 'I'll be ok… I have to be ok.'_

            After what felt like forever, Shuura announced, "Alright, time for the veil!"

~~

            "Kaoru?" a voice floated through the door as they were pulling the last folds into place. All chatter stopped and the frozen females then ran frantically to the door while Tsubame hung back with Kaoru, keeping a slightly trembling arm about the bride-to-be's slim waist. "Kaoru?" called the uncertain voice again. 

            She blinked and gave all the females in the room a strange look. "Yes Enishi?"

            "I…" His voice sounded tentative and she could picture him standing behind the heavy door, hands in his pockets, his black hair all ruffled, rocking on his feet like a little boy, and a fond smile formed on her face at the adorable picture that appeared in her mind. "I… I just want you to know how much I love you." He paused. "And how incredibly happy I am."

            She felt a tug on her heart as she answered back amongst the chorus of "Awwweee's."

            "I love you too, Enishi. I love you too." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Decision made, Kenshin grabbed his keys. Thirty minutes until the ceremony started. He lived forty minutes away by normal calculations. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kamiya Kojishiro kissed his daughter tenderly on her head in the back of the chapel as all the guests quieted and the wind quintet sat down and began to play.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kenshin floored the gas then slammed on his brakes, wincing as he saw the flashing lights of squad cars in his rearview mirror. He flicked his turn signal to get into the far right lane, but the police cars whizzed past him. He breathed a sigh of relief, then after a few minutes of playing it safe, he again gunned the engine. 

~*~*~*~*~*

            Kaoru cast one last glance down the stairs of the church and at the surrounding courtyard. In about an hour she would walk down them a completely new person with a completely different name…

~*~*~*~

            Kenshin swore steadily at the trailer going about 20 miles under the speed limit in front of him. 'Having a one lane high way is absurd…' Checking the road all around him, he switched gears then roared past, ignoring the angry honking of the driver behind him.

~*~*~*~

            "Dearly beloved…"

~*~*~

            "20…21….22…23…24…25…" the little boy stopped counting railroad cars. "Look mommy- that man looks really really mad." He said, pointing at the car next to them. The red haired driver appeared to be screaming, his hands clenched in frustration on the steering wheel.

            "Oh my." The woman said nervously, glancing at her son, but he had happily resumed counting out loud.

            "39…40…41…"

~*~

            He drove up to the pavement in the middle of the courtyard, slammed on the brakes ignoring the squeals of the protesting tires, then scrambled out and up the stairs.

            "Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their…" 

            The wide double doors were flung open and sunlight streamed in. 

            "peace."

            Everyone sitting in the pews of the chapel turned to face the intruder curiously. Enishi had turned swiftly, and he and his groomsmen were all wearing the same grim expression. Kaoru glanced up at her fiancée in worry and surprise, but he and Aoshi both refused to meet her eyes. She then turned slowly to see who had disrupted such an important and special affair so rudely and violently. 

            Craning her neck slowly around her voluminous veil, her sapphire eyes met blazing amethyst.

And time froze.

FINIS.

Old/Original AN: Yes, this story is *complete.* *Anyway* I would like to thank you all for your support. It has not gone unnoticed. 

deity of death1^2, JML, CathyAngel, Setine, CurlsofSerenity, paula, Lolly, Clemen, Silver Goddess1, genocide ex-sync*in, Shiomei, jahngmi-san, Angie

Some of you, I recognize from my other stories. Thank you.

To all the people who added me to their favorites list, heartfelt gratitude. For all those who kept me on their lists, I am eternally grateful. I owe you one. (To those who took me off their list... well, "it is what it is.")

Love to Daja2, Vesca, hinami-1412, Fall Rate, Tan Kimiko, Joey8, Midori Natari Himura, Istoria, Battousai angel1, Gypsy-chan, Spellcastre, ewunia, Rishtalak, Neamh, Jason M. Lee, Kykigirl, FyBanditGrl, SailorKagome, DarkLark00, l3al3yanime, Deseray, Azura Dea, Lilfrozenfire, Kitty127, Babo, Eviljinxypoo, Kikirio-dono, Tears of Amethyst, Mitchy, Aryanne, mango mui mui, Conscience Fairy, Moonseeker, iminyourmind, cleoclaudia, Rekka's Angel, Kithkin, whisper*2*imaginary, Nicky9, Tsuki no hikari4, TheEtherway, LifeSavers, fireflies, Frog Bunny, deity of death1, and Ruriko2.

Current AN's: I've been feeling very discouraged. In life, and in writing. Very very discouraged. L

~*~ Help me to smile…. ~*~


End file.
